


It Burns A Lot of Calories

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal, I have no idea why i wrote this, M/M, Robbie is a Fae, Sportacus is an elf, and i still don't know how to use tags, it was a partial prompt idea, yeah i know i need that at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie invented a ray to turn Sportacus Lazy.  But when it backfires, he ends up needing help from the blue menace.





	

Today was going to be his day. He just knew it! Robbie let out a snide smile as he rubbed his hands together. He had successfully made a machine that would turn Sportacus lazy. He was proud of himself, he had already hauled it out into town. Setting it up was a breeze.

It didn’t take long for the flipping elf to come by and Robbie tried to turn it on. What was this? It wasn’t working. He growled and hit the machine, causing it to zap himstead. Oh what was the harm? He shook it off, with a glare. He was already lazy, it could do anything to make him worse. Could it?

Almost immediately Robbie could feel himself growing uneasy. He felt like he should be moving. Why should he be moving? He was lazy, not a sporadic elf. However, it almost felt painful if he wasn’t moving, so he started to walk around.

Oh no. This wasn’t good. That machine had caused an adverse side effect he’d not been aware of. Instead of it just being a lazy machine, it was now akin to an Opposite machine. Whatever the person was, it made them the opposite. Sportacus was always active, so it should of made him lazy. Robbie was always lazy so now he was wanting to be active.

This wouldn’t of been such a big problem, if it wasn’t for the fact that Robbies body couldn’t handle the activity. Unknown to the rest of the town, Robbie was not just human. He was part Fae. Or almost all Fae. He had gotten the looks of a human from his father, while he inherited the rest from his mother. Pera was a wonderful woman and she raised Robbie well.

Feeling slightly distressed from already needing to constantly be moving he huffed and decided to just let it take its course. He went to where the kids would usually be playing. A while back an invention of his had needed a swing set, and after his plan failed, he’d left it for the kids. Deep down he really loved the children, he just wanted to be able to sleep.

Sitting down on one of the swings, he worked to start propelling himself forward and backward with his legs. The activity had caught the attention of the children as they were out playing. Or one of them in particular.

“Robbie Rotten!” Stephanie looked over at him as he was swinging. 

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbled, but didn’t stop swinging. “You can butt out Pinkie. I’m not even doing anything this time.”

“But you never play on the playground stuff unless you are hatching a plan.” Stephanie put her hands on her hips. How did such a small child have such a larger than life attitude?

“Oh this is already the result of a failed plan. So just leave me alone.” 

“Wait. What?” She quirked a brow at the disgruntled villain. “But we haven’t even seen you out today?”

“That’s because I was gonna just zap Sportadork with a ray I made. But it backfired and got me instead. So I already failed, I don’t need you to torment me over it more.” 

“Is that why you are swinging on the swing?”

“Yes it is. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to be left in peace-”

“Hello Stephanie. Hello Robbie!” Sportacus smiled as he landed from a flip right beside the pink girl.

“Hi Sportacus!” Stephanie jumped up upon the hero’s arrival. 

“What do you want Sportanerd.” Robbie growled as to he still was still swinging. He didn’t want to deal with his body aching to exercise. He didn’t like the restless feeling.

“Just checking up on everyone.” Sportacus smiled brightly. “Robbie I see you are finally starting to be a bit active.”

“Not by choice.” He instantly spat out and regretted it immediately. 

“Not by choice?” It was Sportacus’ turn to quirk a brow. “What do you mean?”

“It means an invention of mine failed, and I can’t stop moving around.” Robbie snorted. “It was suppose to make YOU lazy, but backfired and hit me instead.”

Sportacus wasn’t too surprised by Robbies’ plans to make him lazy at this point. “So now you can’t help but be active?”

“That’s the story yeah.” Robbie huffed. He didn’t have a snarky tone this time, he was really starting to feel drained. “This one just might be the end of me.”

“Hey Stephanie why don’t you catch up with Ziggy and Pixel. I’ll be there in a bit to play with you guys okay?” Sportacus said as he looked to her. “I need to speak with Robbie.”

“Alright.” The girl really was clueless. Either that she had more faith in Sportacus than Robbie knew could be possible. She ran off to catch the other kids. Seemed they’d be playing kickball today.

“What do you want to talk to me for.” Robbie sneered, or at least tried to. His tiredness was setting in, clearly worn out.

“Robbie as much as I love that you are active, I can tell you are not enjoying it. And yes I know it's obvious. But is there a way I can help you?” 

“Why do you even want to help me.” He finally got off the swing and tried to stand up, legs giving way and would've fallen if Sportacus hadn’t of caught him. “I don’t need help.” Every bit of spite was taken away from that when he felt Sportacus pick him up. “P-Put me down you blue elf!”

“I’m taking you home Robbie. And then we will talk.”

\---

Upon them being back at the lair, Robbie was very disgruntled. “We aren’t going to talk about this.” 

“Yes we are.” Sportacus was a bit more stern now that they were away from the children. “Robbie I know you do this stuff to get rid of me, but it always seems to do the opposite of what you want. Why do you hate me so much?”

Robbie opened his mouth, but was caught off guard by the last sentence. “I don’t hate you Sportadork.” 

“Then why do you keep trying to get rid of me.” 

“I-I don’t know.” Robbie threw up his arms. “Right now that is the least of my concerns with this stupid thing screwing up my body.”

“Hmm well the one way I know to tucker out a body is to do some very strenuous physical activity.” Sportacus tapped his chin, trying to think of a way to help Robbie out. All the while he hadn’t forgotten about the little subject, and was planning to come back to it after he helped him.

Robbie walked around, trying to think. “Why are you even here, this was my issue in the first place. I can fix it myself.” He shot a glare at the hero was now doing pushups. Ugh.

“Because I can tell you are distressed Robbie. And I want to help you, even if you don’t think you need it.” He jumped back up, shooting a small glare back at the villain. “You don’t seem like you can handle yourself very well right now.”

Starting to fume, Robbie growled at Sportacus and started to walk towards him, startling the elf and causing him to back up. Right up to a wall, which caused Sportacus to jolt in both surprise and mild panic. “Unless you have ideas for what to do, then I suggest you get out.”

“There are plenty of activities that could help run you out of energy.” Sportacus folded his arms. 

“Name some.” 

“Well there is boxing, wrestling, sex-”

“Excuse me!” Robbie jolted away from the elf. 

“Oh come on Robbie, what are you? 5? Yes I said sex. It burns a lot of calories.” Sportacus raised a brow at the sudden outburst from Robbie. He never used that term or talked much about that subject as to the children were still too young to discuss that topic with. More so he hoped their parents would talk that subject with them.

Robbie was too busy covering his red face now. He didn’t ever expect to hear that word ever come out of the elves mouth. Much less say it to him. “Oh yeah, and that’d be perfect. All those are group activities.” Robbie growled. 

“That’s why I am here though, to help you.” 

“Yeah well naming that last one, was not appropriate of you.”

“Wasn’t it?” Sportacus tilted his head to the side. 

Robbie could feel his eyes widen. Was this blasted elf deaf? Stupid maybe? “You realize what sex is right Sport?” He groaned as he covered his severely red face again.

“I do indeed.” Sportacus sounded a bit stern. “You seem to be fixated on this idea Robbie…”

“No-I just..” Robbie tried to flail his hands and instead ended up hugging himself. He kept pacing the room, staying away from Sportacus. “Just leave Sportacus..” His voice was low. Damn he didn’t need this right now. 

“I’m not going to leave a friend in need.” Sportacus huffed, and seen as Robbie looked at him. Robbies face was so red. Was it because of the sex talk? He was a bit concerned for the villain at this point. “Robbie why does that topic bother you so much? We are both adults, you shouldn’t be so flustered by it.”

“Because for someone like me, that topic is very delicate.” Robbie groaned. “It’s not a joking matter. Especially in this situation.”

“But I wasn’t joking Robbie.” 

Robbie flipped his head around to stare at Sportacus. “What?”

“I wasn't joking.” Sportacus calmly repeated himself. “I’d be willing to do whatever I can to help you Robbie. And if sex was the way to help you, I’d gladly do it.”

“But don’t you have like, courting things that you have to worry about?” Robbie muttered. “I don’t want you to be stuck with me…”

“That doesn’t start to happen till I hit my heat. And even then I’d still help you Robbie.”

Robbie hadn’t even noticed he was moving till he had Sportacus pinned up against the wall. “Why? Why would you help me.”

“Because you are-”

“Your friend. Yes I get that. But friends don’t just offer to have sex with one another.”

This left with Sportacus without a clue as to what to say. So he took the initiative and only prayed that Robbie wouldn’t retreat. Leaning up, he reached forward, yanking Robbies head down to plant a firm kiss on him.

The kiss was gentle at first but turned firm when Robbie started to kiss back willingly. He pushed himself against the elf. This only fueled Sportacus onward. Roaming his hands on Robbie, enjoying the feel of the slender man against him.

As if his head was spinning, Robbie pulled back to breath. “Are you really okay with this Sportacus?” With a nod in response, Robbie snapped his fingers and both of their clothes were gone.

Startled at the sudden cool air, Sportacus shook. He knew Robbie was fae, it had been earlier discovered when he seen just how fast he could get into costume. Another snap and Robbie had a small bottle of lube in his hands. He wasted no time in getting himself ready. “You are going to regret this Sportafuck.” Robbie growled as he kissed him again, lifting the elf up on the wall.

Sportacus went willingly with the movement, wrapping his legs around Robbies hips once he was up far enough. He noticed Robbie had taken to preparing himself well as he could feel a slick feeling near his ass. It was slick and cold and that's when Sportacus screamed. 

Robbie thrusted into Sportacus, taking the force of his scream into the kiss. He didn’t save any pleasantries for the man as he started to slam into him long and hard. Each thrust going deep and hitting Sportacus right where he needed it.

Pulling from the kiss, he started to bite at Sportacus’ neck. The energy spent thrusting was catching up with him a lot sooner than he thought it would. Then again he was already pent up. He thrusted several more times before tilting his head back and yelling. 

This inadvertently set off Sportacus as he yelled too, and they both reached their orgasm together.

Crumbling down onto the floor, they both were spent, huffing and breathing in low shallow breaths. “Do you think that will quench the need to be active for a while?” Sportacus finally rasped out. 

“I don’t know. Only way to find out is wait and see.” Robbie groaned as joined Sportacus and leaned on the wall. 

“Well if it didn’t, we can always do this again.”

“Well aren’t you just a needy little elf.” Robbie snorted. 

“I have had to wait a long time for this chance Robbie. I’m gonna make every second of it count.” 

“Using this to your own advantage. How sneaky of you.” Robbie chuckled as he leaned up against Sportacus. “Maybe I am rubbing off on you.” Snapping his fingers there was a blanket atop both of them.


End file.
